Never Cry Wolf
by Elric-Is-Love
Summary: One dark night, the blood of the innocents would paint the town red. Raited for: Gore,Language. It's full of OC's, so you've been warned.
1. Prelude

**Authors Note: This story is about a small chimera who has yet to find her place into the world, an Ishbalan who wishes for nothing more than her brother back, a few messed up homunculi, our favorite alchemists and their families, a Xingese prince and his minions...**

**And did I mention explosions galore?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and will nevr, even if my life depended on it.**

x0x0x

Dawn was scratching at the door, but the sun hadn't yet peeked out over the Eastern horizon. The forest was freezing and frosted with morning dew.

The girl's feral eyes darted back and forth; her nails were caked in blood and earth. She pressed a hand against a large gaping wound in her right arm, as blood squeezed past the makeshift compress and dripped to the forest floor. Her heart was beating against her chest, so hard she felt it would explode…she had to get out of here. What went so terribly wrong last night? How did she end up all the way out here? She needed a doctor. Her left leg wouldn't work properly, and she was covered in bruises and welts. She gathered up all of her strength, and tilted her body to press her palms against the ground for balance. She sunk her fingertips into the loam and pulled with all of her strength. The pain was excruciating. Her vision blurred as she bit her lip to keep from passing out. She knew the road wasn't far from her position, she'd grown up in these woods, played here many times as a child, hidden many secrets under it's dark canopy. She prepared herself to move again, and pulled, dragging her limp body against the ground.

The sun was fully up in the sky by the time she reached the road, and she collapsed against the wooden guard railing, exhausted. She knew she didn't have the energy to signal anyone, and the gash in her arm had been bleeding badly the whole trip. She was positive she'd die here, so close to safety. She should have predicted what happened last night; she cursed her vanity, thinking she was invincible. Fortunately, it was over. She couldn't yet deal with the aftermath; it would have to wait until she was well. Her large, wolf like-ears pricked- something was coming. She lolled her head to the side, intently watching the road for any signs of life. There, in the distance- lights! She struggled to move her arms, but they would no longer respond. As the car approached, she began to panic, and screamed for help at the top of her lungs.

The horror in the eyes of the driver as he passed was proof enough that she'd been heard. He slammed on the brakes, and the military transport vehicle he was driving fishtailed violently, finally coming to a screeching halt perpendicular to the mountain road. The man pushed his door open with a grinding metallic squeal, and sprinted up the road towards her. As he approached, he kneeled down and looked right into her eyes. She could see her reflection in his glasses; she looked as though a wild animal had mauled her. Her face was puffy and swollen, and a trail of blood from a wound on her scalp had run down her face and dried on her cheek.

"What happened, are you all right? Were you in some kind of accident?"

"I was attacked."

"Attacked?" He looked alarmed, and squinted at the dense forest beyond the road.

"My leg… Please, help me."

"Yes, yes," he stammered, "Here, put your arm around my shoulder, that's it, up you go!"

She screamed as he lifted her up off of the ground, and her eyes rolled up in her head as she lost consciousness.

x0x0x

The girl was short, and although her hair was matted with dirt and blood, Sam thought it might be blonde. She looked very small in the passenger seat, like a child-which is what she was- that had fallen asleep on her way home from a big day out. He absentmindedly pushed his glasses back up onto his nose as he tried to think of who or what could possibly have done so much damage to this poor girl. He was amazed that she was still alive. Her skin had taken on a sickly hue and her leg was burnt and severed to a point it would have to be amputated, so he stepped on the gas a little harder.

As he drove, Sam wondered if he had been cursed – first Mary, and now this. Was someone trying to tell him something?

Ever since he had gotten promoted to Colonel, his personal life had been slowly whittled away until he was working 14 hour days in front of a stack of papers, buried in a maze of offices.

His wife, Mary, had turned from supportive, to irritated, to downright sullen as the months dragged on. He had tried to do everything he could in the little time he had away from work to make her life easier, but she was reluctant to go out and meet new people; they'd only recently moved to Central from East City, and she was uncomfortable so far away from her family.

One day, their son, Liam wouldn't get out of became little more than a ghost, barely disturbing the dust on the carpet as she prowled the rooms in his PJ's.

A horn sounding urgently behind him jolted Sam out of his reverie. It was a green light, and the driver behind him was giving him the single-finger salute while moving his lips in a pattern of words Sam was sure weren't polite. He drove on, and turned into the hospital at the next light. He pulled up to the emergency entrance, wrenched open his stubborn door, and walked around the car to open the passenger side. He flagged down some EMTs that were standing outside smoking to help him get his passenger to a bed. After seeing her condition, they tossed their butts, and rushed over to undo her seat belt and hoisted her up between them. They disappeared inside of the double doors, and Sam wearily followed them, unsure of what to do next.

A man in a lab coat stopped him right before he entered the Emergency room.

"Sorry, sir, you'll have to wait in the lobby. Go ahead and sign in, and we'll let you know how… what is the patient's name, sir?"

"I...I don't know, I picked her up on the side of the road, I found her like that."

"All right sir, we'll find out when she comes to. Please, have a seat."

Sam walked over to the coffee machine set up in the lobby and poured a cup. He sat down, and eyed the magazines lined up on the table. A voice from the radio caught his attention.

"…And in recent news, a village believing to house military deserters has been eradicated by a group of skilled State alchemists, the targets have not been found upon the corpses, and several soldiers are missing from their posts. Military officials have refused to comment on it as of now, more after the break."

The hair on the back of Sam's neck stood on end. This girl was out in the woods that day! The situation must have been more serious than he thought. He wondered just what happened out there. Was this a related incident? She was covered in blood…had she…killed other officers? Sam began to feel a little sick. He swallowed, and frowned. No, she was just a child...He decided not to be distracted by his own morbid imagination. He'd have to wait until she could explain herself. He'd contacted the authorities on the way to the hospital, he was sure they'd come to question her sooner or later.

For now, all Sam could do was wait. He listened intently for any more information about the incident on the news, but they didn't mention it again. He leaned his head back, weary of detergent and loud used car commercials. Moments later, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

x0x0x

**So it starts off slow, bite me. It also Jam packed with OC's, so if you don't like that, there's a small box at the corner of your screen with an 'X' on it. Click it, I dare you.**

**R&R is very appreciated...**

**By the way, something happend to this document while uploading, so there are now many errors in something that had once been error-less...**

**-Sighs- Don't flame me too badly...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Own FMA, and I don't own Timberwolf. The Credit for the first one goes to Hiromu Arakawa, and the second to my Bestist Friend, LibertyUnknown. By the way, you better read her stories~! They R-O-C-K.**  
X0X0X0X0X)X

It had been seven whole years since she set her feet on solid ground, her automail leg clinking softly as she walked, gleaming bright silver in the afternoon light. Needless to say, she'd just woken up from her...uh, Cat-er, dog nap.  
Timberwolf the always Tactful, the only General in Western, was enjoying her promotion to Central city the good ol' fashioned way: Making shit go boom.  
She should have been terrified of fire since...well, she had long forgotten. Out of sight, out of body, out of mind. Something like that.

The girl paused, wolf-like ears perking. There was the soft sound of pitter pattering of tiny children's feet coming her way.  
_Well damn_.  
Timberwolf never liked children, their voices rose to an unnatural pitch that hurt her ears to the point that she was going psycho-wolf on them. And after she'd been demoted for mawing a child half-way to death, she'd steered clear of them to avoid further punishment.

Straightening her military issue jacket, she coughed into her small fist and donned her general's cap, which was usually only worn on special occasions, but then again, you usually got new recruits who wore their's proudly.  
Timberwolf got to do what she wanted, end of story. Not even the Fuehrer crossed her, not since she'd actually disarmed him when he attempted to have her executed for being a chimera.

She wasn't a chimera, dammit! She was...well, _herself._

"Miss Timberwolf!" Came the first brats whiney voice, making the young general cringe and grind her teeth, "Are you leaving?"

"_Yes_," Came the wolf girl's sharp reply, an acidic edge to her words so powerful it would make a grown man think twice about approaching her. Too damn bad these kids didn't think about their own safety, "Now, lets go play swallow all the pills in mommy's purse, 'kay?"

Instead of answering with an, "Okay miss Timberwolf!", the three other annoying brats she knew from somewhere took their places around her, "Mommy says your gonna go away!"

"Thank _god_." The wolf inserted dryly, then gave a small laugh because god simply didn't exist. If he did...She gripped her automail leg, ears ringing from the sudden emptiness in the air. The children were still talking, as was a child's nature to talk when not being listened too, but Timberwolf zoned in on the sound of...

"THE TRAIN!" And with that, the blonde general took off, pushing three, wait, no, FOUR yelping children from her path of destruction.

X0X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

First Lieutenant Terra Adele paced around the train stop, close to panicking now that the general still hadn't shown... A thousand scenarios filled her head and she chased them away...She had yet to meet this man, but he was said to be one of the most skilled Alchemists in all of the Western sector.  
As it was, Terra hated the use of Alchemy, it was against her religion, as an Ishbalan, and she would not use the demonic art.

_Because the dead would never come back to life. _

Terra closed her eyes, then opened them again as the sound of a girl's voice broke her trance, "Terra Adele? Hellllo?"

The woman turned, blinking as the crowd ebbed and flowed. Surely she had heard someone...

"HEY! MORON!" A small girl jumped up in the crowd, flailing her arms in order to be seen. Well that was the rudest thing Terra had been called in sometime.

The small blonde had the wildest blue eyes she'd ever seen, and suddenly, all of the ancient Ishbalan folk tales of monsters living in the bodies of the innocents didn't seem so far fetched. Terra had never been superstitious, though she was more scientifically inclined (Not alchemically) than her fellow Ishbalans.  
Swallowing her pride, the Lieutenant frowned and fixed her green eyes on her.  
Through some genetic fluke, Terra Adele had gained black hair and green eyes as opposed to the white hair and red eyes of her people.

"May I help you-" Before she could speak, the girl was in her face, slitted blue eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her blue, uniform clad hips and said in a haughty tone, "I am Timberwolf, the White Wolf Alchemist."

_Dear Ishbala, what have you cursed me with? _Terra thought, raking her fingers through her short black hair. This...was going to be a long day.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Look! A cow!" Timberwolf's small gloved hand shot out the window for the ump-tenth time.

Terra flipped through the book she was currently trying to read, having her face partially in it now. She _hated _trains, and loud mouthed little girls. But it was amazing, this girl was only seventeen and was now the youngest General in all of Amestris. It was startling that a _CHILD_ could have so much power...

"Look! A-"

"I swear to god, if you say cow again..." Terra warned bitterly, "What's so great about cows anyway?"

"They make chocolate milk." The girl said bluntly.

"No, they don't, Ma'am...Chocolate milk in made by-"

"Brown cows!"

There was an extended silence before Terra grudgingly sighed, "Yes Ma'am, brown...cows."

There was a smug smile on the other girls face all the way to Central.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

_There was laughter. A mad, crazed laughter as the village was destroyed and she was left standing in the debris, wide blue eyes watery as the tall man turned on her, yellow eyes gleaming in delight. _

_"Funny, I get to be the one to wipe out a village of _Criminals_ and a little _Chimera_ shows up. You wouldn't happen to be that traitorous deserters daughter, would you?" The man had a voice like a snake, oily and slick, it made her whimper and back away. _

_There was another explosion, more screams, and the house she just escaped from collapsed just as mommy began to step out to rescue her from the strange yellow eyed man with the burning red stone around his neck.  
Then pain, pain, _PAIN_! _

_A bright red light filled her eyes as she was pined under the burning debris, and she stopped breathing, tears running down her soot caked face as her wolf-like ears flattened against her matted blonde hair.  
She knew it was over...even as she clawed at the man's blue clad leg. _

"General?"

_The burning red light became bright and hot, and the screams grew louder and louder in her sore ears- _

"General!"

Timberwolf sat up, sweat sticking her blonde hair to her forehead. The girl groaned, her automail leg's joints beginning to ache as rain began to pour. From her view form the train, it was pretty watching the country scenery and the rain mix.

"Are you okay?" Lieutenant Adele asked softly, touching the girl's shoulder, who jerked away reflexively.

Timberwolf remembered why she joined the Military. It wasn't to bring honor to her abandoned family name...

It was for revenge.

X0X0x0x0x0x0x

**Well, this is the end of Chapter One... Hopefully it was good.. **

**R&R Please!**


End file.
